Apocalypse
by x.nightstarling.x
Summary: BB gets jealous when Raven starts seeing a boy named David, but not all is as it seems. As mysteries begin to unravel, the Titans are thrown into a race against time. Rated for violence and character death.
1. Beginning

I do not own Teen Titans. Nor do I own the word Vraal (used in later chapters). That name is owned by Emily Rodda, I just like that word. I do, however, own a cool glowy pen...thingy.

* * *

Apocalypse

Raven was in blissful paradise. Her mind had never been in such harmonious peace. Happy was skipping around, acting like a flower girl, throwing flowers on everyone, Rage was having a vacation, sipping lemonade on a beach that Imagination had conjured up for her, Lust was at the height of her power, constantly feeding Knowledge new ideas for spells, flicking her pale purple hair everywhere, Bravery was forever punching a black punching bag, getting stronger every minute. Even Timid was acting a little enthusiastic.

Why? Because Raven Arella Roth was in love.

It had started a few weeks ago...

Flashback

"C'mon, dance with me, goth girl!" sneered a blonde prat, with his stupid friends giggling in the background.  
Raven would have sent him to another dimension if she had the choice, him and his stupid friends too, but the Titans where in hiding after their last visit from Slade destroyed the Tower and landed Cyborg in hospital. Well, a mechanic first, then the hospital.

"I would rather be hit by a meteorite," glared Raven, and continued sipping the complimentary punch laid out by the club's owners.

'Beast Boy, I am going to kill you for this,' thought Raven, ' you're the one who insisted we come to this stupid club,'

"Dance with me," said the boy.

"No," replied Raven.

The boy grabbed her wrist. Her cup of punch fell to the floor and splattered everywhere.

"Dance with me or I hurt you," he said, smiling evilly.

Raven kicked him with her black, slightly platformed boots right in the stomach. She turned back to run out the door, but his friends blocked the way and pushed her back. They were obviously slightly drunk.

"It isn't wise to pick a fight with a Teen Titan," Raven told them.

The blonde idiot grabbed her shoulders from behind, stopping her being able to turn around.

"Nice try, but your drunk friend told us all about your _problem_," he jeered.

Raven turned her head slightly to the left and saw BB, who was caked in flesh colored make up to stop anyone recognizing him, dancing on a table.

"Dumb drunk," spat one of the boys friends.

This guy was such an idiot, even for a drunk. Nobody insulted Raven's friends, especially Beast Boy.

Raven kicked backwards and got the blonde one in the stomach, flipped up and got his two friends a kick in the chin.

"Raven, stop!" yelled Robin, but it was too late.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled. A shockwave emitted from Raven, sending tables, chairs and people flying.

Something started beeping in the room. Robin knelt down and picked up a small tracer that had been blown out of it's hiding spot by Raven.

"Oh no," he whimpered. Almost instantly, at least fifty Slade-bots crashed through the darkened windows of The Sparkle House.

"Titan's!" yelled Robin. Starfire threw a bowl of cold punch over BB, who instantly jumped out of his drunken state of being. The two lept over to Robin, Raven levitated.

"Surrender or be destroyed!" ordered the largest Slade-bot.  
"Is that really a choice, or if we surrender, will we just be destroyed anyway?" questioned Beast Boy.

In response, the Slade-bot shot at him. BB squealed in fright.

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin.

Starfire shot a rain of Starbolts on the nearest Slade-bots, while Beast Boy changed into a buffalo and started ramming into them. Robin was sending bird-a-rangs at as many as he could reach. Raven was trying to take down the largest, dodging his martial-arts like blows.

Raven's eyes turned white and black tendrils shot up from the ground, grabbing the Slade-bot. He tore himself from them. Raven sent a Dark-beam at him. It sent him staggering back a few paces. Raven started to close in on it, but then felt herself waver slightly, then drop a foot. She hadn't meditated today. She was losing control over her powers. She would either lose them, or her soul-self would prevail. In this case, it was the first one.

You could almost see the grin spreading across the Slade-bots face. It shot Raven with a beam of energy. She was sent soaring out of the window, the remainders of the window scratching her.

She landed with a painful bump outside, bleeding and aching. She squinted through her eyelids. A figure had jumped through the window and was about to land on her. She rolled out the way just in time, her blue hooded jacket and black jeans torn, muddy and relatively blood-stained.

The huge Slade-bot loomed over her. It shot out a net, capturing her inside. She struggled, but became even more tangled within it.

A blade shot out of the Slade-bots right wrist. Raven felt her eyes widen, and struggled further.

Suddenly, a pole jutted out of the robot's stomach, or atleast where the stomach would be.

It crackled with electricity, then short-circuited.

It fell to the ground, revealing the handsome boy behind the attack. He had jet black hair, green eyes and was wearing dark blue shorts and a black top.

He pulled out his own pocket knife and walked up to Raven. She started to struggle again.

"Wait, I'm here to help," he stated. Raven stared at him, testing him telepathically, then decided he was telling the truth. She stopped struggling.

He cut through the net and pulled Raven to her feet.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Raven nodded, blinded slightly by strange, heart shaped objects infront of her eyes.

"Well, if you ever need help..." he began, but then started blushing. The girl he had saved was quite beautiful. Her shiny purple hair was waving slightly in the breeze, she had long legs and was very curvy, and her eyes...her eyes were the most dazzling violet he had ever seen.

"Well, I...um...I mean...if you...er...um," he started. Raven felt herself smirking slightly at the boys plight.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"David...you are?"

Raven thought slightly. He had no idea who the Teen Titans are, no, he must know who we are, we're headline news, he just didn't know she was one of them. Well, she was not going to enlighten him.

"Raven," she replied.

"Well, I was wondering, Raven, that if you aren't too busy, maybe you might want to...um...I mean, if you don't want to..."

"I live in an apartment with my friends down Jade Horse avenue, you're welcome to pick me up tomorrow, just don't let my friends see you," Raven smiled.

She was telling the truth. The four un-hospitilised Titans were staying in an apartment until the Tower was reconstructed.

David smiled.

"Tomorrow at seven?" he asked.

"Perfect," said Raven.

* * *

This is my first FanFic, so please go easy on me. Oh, and members of R&B 'shippers United will remember this story as "Black Bird's Stolen Heart." 


	2. A Possible Titan?

Second chapter, enjoy! And quick warning, this story will get heavy!

* * *

2

Raven was thrilled with her life. No-one suspected she was seeing anyone. This was weird, since she had agreed to teaching Starfire 'the game of racquets and balls of tennis,' to playing video games with BB and training with Robin. Raven had even sent Cyborg a gift of waffles and a Get Well Soon card.

Then came the day the Tower was completely fixed. Raven would have to tell David the truth.

"David, you know the Teen Titans?'' asked Raven.

"Yes, 'course! Who doesn't?'' he smiled.

"Well, I'm...do you think they're cool?" she asked him, hoping to get an answer that would encourage her.

"Yeah! They save our butts all the time, they have super powers, what's not cool 'bout them!" he answered.

Raven took a deep breath, then raised her fist. She opened it, and a small, smoky black bird was sitting on her palm. It chirped, the took flight. It slowly disappeared the further it flew away from Raven.

"Whoa! So you...your a Teen Titan?" he gaped.

Raven nodded, slightly downcast.

"THATS SO TOTALLY WICKED!" David yelled.

Raven was completely taken aback by his excitement. She had expected more along the lines of...'well, then maybe we should see other people...'

"And...why...why is this so totally wicked?" she asked the hyper teenager.

"Because...I have superpowers too! I just didn't want to show you incase it scared you off!" he said.

Raven's eyes widened.

"What powers do you have?" she said.

David smiled at her, then disappeared. A forcefeild of pale green light appeared around where he should have been, then it started to float upwards, then disappear. David reappeared on the ground.

"Invisibility, a forcefeild and flight," he told her.

Raven smiled.

"So, we're still friends?"

"More then that," he said.

Raven's mood was at the height of joy. Not much was happening though. A blown lightbulb here, a cracking window there, nothing too serious.

Her mood didn't bother anyone, until...

Flashback

Beast Boy and Robin grabbed their towels and started racing each other to the bathroom. As they ran down the final corridor, the froze in their tracks and gaped.

Raven was skipping down the corridor, singing under her breath, her dark purple towel waving at her side.

"A rollercoaster ride, I may never work it out,  
Here's the brand new me, skates around and floats on air,  
I'm a sight to see, rainbow colors in my hair..."  
With that she turned the corner.

Robin and Beast Boy's eyes were spiraling.

"Dude, was Raven just skipping and singing..."

"A love song?" finished Robin.

"Dude! This calls for a secret meeting!"

End Flashback

Starfire shivered in the cold dampness of the Tower's basement. Robin was still perplexed at the fact that he'd agreed to come, Raven would surely kill them if she found out about this.

"You are all here tonight because Raven has been acting very weird lately...'' said BB, pacing around the basement.

He pulled a sheet of paper from the ceiling. It had three different pictures on it. A robotic Raven, a Raven with strange spiraling eyes and a zombie Raven.

"There are only three explanations. One, Raven has been hypnotized by freaky martians..."

Starfire 'humphed' in her chair.

"two, the real Raven has been kidnapped by the evil cheese people from the future an has been replaced by a super-happy, ultra weird, totally scary ZOMBIE RAVEN THAT HAS COME TO DEVOUR OUR BRAINS!"

Beast Boy regained his composure and carried on...

"third..."

"She's in love?" asked Robin. He was staring out the basement window at Raven and David. The two were talking and smiling at each other.

Beast Boy scrambled to the window.

"Wha?" he said, dumbstruck.

Raven and David nodded, then ran inside the Tower.

"Guys! Come on, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Starfire and Robin hurtled upstairs, BB trudging far behind.

He was green, but not from any 'antidote.'

From envy.

* * *

I should have mentioned before, this is totally BB/Rae. Also a teeny tiny bit of Rob/Star, but mainly BB/Rae. 


	3. A Little Arguement

Third chapter, please R&R. And remember, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did it would have way more BB/Rae moments.

3

"Well, it's nice to meet you David," said Robin, shaking David's hand.

"Nice to meet you too,"

"This is a joyous occasion! On my planet such a welcoming would require three Glorthogs, a yard of norflaks and a plate of Zorka berries!" announced Starfire.

"Um...I don't think I'm that special," smiled David.

"Yeah, your not," said Beast Boy, glaring at the new-comer.

"Well, you at least deserve the hug of bears," smiled Starfire, crushing David in huge hug.

"So explain friend David, whereareyoufrom? howdoyouknowfriendRaven?whatisyourfavouritecolor?whydoyouwishtobecomeaTeenTitan?howdidyouobtainyourpowers?whyareyouturningblue?"

"Ugh..." moaned David.

Raven prised David from out beneath Starfire.

"I preferred him blue," murmured Beast Boy.

"Excuse us," said Raven, grabbing BB and pulling him around the corner of the corridor.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this, it isn't like you!" hissed Raven, hoping not to end up yelling and scaring off David.

"Oh yeah, I'm the only one acting weird," BB glared back, speaking sarcastically.

"Why can't you be happy for me? The one time someone has ever been nice to me!"

The one time someone...he'd been nice to her so often! How could she be so narrow-minded!

"Be happy for you! Like you were with Terra?" he said, anger mounting.

Raven could have slapped him, how dare he bring up that...that...traitor! And compare David to that rock!

"Terra was different, she had no control over her powers, ran away from us before, tried to crush us with rocks the first time she ever met Slade..."

"And isn't a handsome dude!"

The two teens were yelling now.

"Do they always do this?'' David asked Robin.

Robin shrugged.  
"You get used to it,"

"Eventually," Starfire added.

"That has nothing to do with it!" screamed Raven.

"Yeah right! And anyway, here is he going to sleep? If you say 'Terra's old room' I'm going to hurt you!"

"Just try, Garfield Logan. Anyway, until we can construct him a room, he's staying in mine!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, he has a sleeping bag, he asked to so he's sleeping in my room,"

"And how do know he isn't gonna take us down while we're sleeping?"

"Honestly, Beast Boy!"

"We don't even know what he can do!"

David stepped beside BB. Both him and Raven jumped out their skin.

"You wanna know what I can do?''

"Yes! Let us gather at the obstacle course for a demonstration of your powers!" beamed Starfire.

David gulped, then put on a smile.

"Yeah, c'mon, show us what you can do," said Robin.

With that, they made their way to the obstacle course, BB once again lagging behind.


	4. Something's Up

I don't own Teen Titans. The odds of me ever owning Teen Titans is 9475639203845767: 1.

* * *

4

Raven smiled at David, happy at his success on the obstacle course.

"Way to go!" Robin had shouted.

"I congratulate you on your success, friend David!" Starfire had grinned.

"I could have done better," BB had muttered.

Flashback

"OK, three...two...one...go!" yelled Robin from behind the obstacle course control panel.

"C'mon David, show them what you can do!" encouraged Raven.

David flew into the air. He quickly placed a force-field around himself as laser-beams blasted his way.

He disappeared into thin air.  
Starfire gasped.  
Robin gave a slightly excited raised eyebrow.  
Raven smiled a wide grin that reached her ears.  
Beast Boy yawned and looked at his nails.

The laser-guns were all annihilated by an invisible force. David reappeared. Suddenly, platforms shot out of the ground, pushing David into the sky.

BB smirked.  
Starfire gasped.  
Raven bit her lip.  
Robin checked the control panel.

David lept off the platform and spiraled his way down it, slicing it all the way. Just before he hit the bottom, he pushed off the column, flipped in the air and landed on his feet just infront of the finish line.

The column fell to the ground like a potato peeling.

End Flashback

"So, you sure you wanna sleep in my creepy room?'' Raven asked David, rolling out his sleeping bag at the bottom of her bed.

"Why wouldn't I? It's perfect, although, not nearly as perfect as you," he said, patronizing her.

Raven blushed and looked at the ground.

"You can go to the bathroom to change, it's down the corner to the left, first door you come up to," she told him.

"Got it," he said.

As he opened her door to leave, a little green fly crawled into her room. That fly would not leave until he was reassured this jerk wasn't going to harm Raven in any way.

Then, BB-fly noticed Raven had to get changed now. He closed his eyes...even he knew when privacy needed to be respected.

laterthatnightlaterthatnightlaterthatnightlaterthatnight

BB had not shut one of his one thousand eyes yet. He had to stay awake. David could get up holding a scythe any minute now. He'd get up now...now...now...how 'bout...now...no...now.

Beast Boy felt his fly-eyes getting heavier and heavier. He needed some motivation, something to keep him awake. A beeping noise, like the sound from alarms on digital clocks, was the motivation he needed.

He watched as David climbed out of his sleeping bag, tip-toed to Raven's shelf of magical potions, powders, weird sparkly stuff that BB had no idea what it was, and picked up a little sack that Beast Boy could smell slightly. He smelled herbs, frankincense and lavender. There was some kind of strange powder in that pouch.

David crept over to the window, opened it as quietly as he could, and flew out into the chilly, yet starlit night.

Without a second thought, Beast Boy followed him.


	5. Betrayed

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFiction now, would I?

* * *

5

It had been a few nights since BB had first caught David sneaking out with Raven's magic spell ingredients.

Each night he would fly to an alley, there he would meet someone. The person would give David a sparkling liquid in a beautiful crystal vile.  
Each night the conversation would be more or less the same...

"Here's more of the demon's powder, where is it?"

"Right here, now there are only (so&so) days until we shall begin," the person would say.

Then he would hand the vile to David, who would then fly back to the Tower, Beast Boy on his heel, literally.

But this night, the conversation was different...

"Here's the last ingredient, it's time," David said.

"It is almost time, apprentice, almost. We still need the demon, she is the key," the person said. It was hard to tell what color his eyes were as a fly, but Beast Boy was sure they were red, as were David's.

Beast Boy suddenly froze with terror. David was going to get Raven, then...who knows what could happen! By the sound of things, they weren't going to be nice to her.

Beast Boy changed into a hawk and hurtled back to the Tower, through Raven's window. He forgot he had closed the window behind him and crashed through it.

Raven awoke with a start.

"Beast Boy! What do you think you're doing!" she whispered.

He transformed back into a human.

"I've gotta get you out of here!"

He grabbed Raven by her arm and pulled her out of bed.

"Beast Boy, what are you...Ahhhh" Raven screamed.

A black, smoky jet of..._something_ had just missed her face and hit her bookshelf, which was suddenly wrapped inside black tentacles spewing from the place where the smoke-beam had hit.

Beast Boy tugged Raven and yanked her through her window, just missing another smoke-beam from a black figure illuminated in the moonlight.

BB transformed into a hawk and flew at the figure, who knocked him aside. Raven hovered, staring at the fight happening infront of her eyes. She turned, all common sense leaving her, and zoomed to Jump City.

Far behind her, Beast Boy had turned into a pteranadon and was attacking the evil David.

He'd never trusted him.

David swiped at Beast Boy, leaving a cut across his chest. BB plummeted into the ocean.

Beast Boy transformed into a human, breathless, and started to swim to shore.

David smiled a wicked smile, then turned to where Raven was a moment ago. He was infuriated by the fact that she wasn't there. He started to fly toward land, toward Raven.

Raven was running, running faster then she had ever run before. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. You couldn't cry while you were running, and Raven was determined not to cry. Beast Boy had been right, he was untrustworthy.

Raven had been betrayed...again. It hurt too much, the pain was unbearable. The only people that had ever loved her had both been pretending, planning to trick her in the end, she had no-one. No-one but herself. She was obviously destined to be lonely for eternity. It wasn't fair, nothing in her life had ever been fair.

She rounded a corner and stopped, panting, gasping for air. It was then she let all her hurt flow out. She wept, tears staining her face. Her lungs hurt from the adding pressure of running, panting, gasping and sobbing.

Then, she heard a noise behind her, like the flapping of wings. She turned her head around the corner, covering her hiccuping mouth.

David was standing there, huge black wings protruding from his back, red eyes glowing, vampire fangs sharp, and gleaming.

He seemed to be sniffing the air, then a grin spread across his lips. He disappeared.

Raven frowned, then got to her feet. She edged around the corner, eyes alert. He wasn't there. She turned around to see his evil face inches from her nose.

She gasped and he swiped at her, sending her flying into the opposite wall. As she hit it, she caused a crater in the bricks. She struggled to her knees and was hit by a smoke-beam that sent her further down the alley.

She tried to summon her powers, but her fear, heartbreak and tears were blocking them from coming through.

Raven was hit at once again by the traitorous vampire-boy.

She was knocked through the attic of an old house and hit a beam. Raven was almost unconscious now. Bleeding, aching, her vision blurred, she tried to stand.

David again swiped at her. Raven was knocked to the floor. To tired to even move, she stayed where she was, awaiting whatever fate that was looming over her now.

'First thing's first,' thought David, ' I must convert her,'

He grabbed Raven by the chin, knelt down beside her and his fangs doubled in length.

Raven shut her eyes, this was not going to end well.

* * *

I love cliffhangers. They make the world go 'round. 


	6. Near defeat, some bonding, a figure?

I don't own Teen Titans. There, I said it, happy?

* * *

6

Raven awaited the pain of having to sharp fangs impale her neck, but it never came. Instead, she felt the pain of thousands of wood splinters raining on top of her as WereBeast-Boy lept through the wall and crashed into David. Raven was sent flying backwards. She turned over and tried to crawl to the corner, out of reach of the two people fighting.

Raven watched as Beast Boy and David fought, right at each others throats.

She saw as David started to win, thrashing BB, who, unlike David, didn't have wounds that closed up instantly.

Raven grasped a fallen beam and rose to her feet, shaking dangerously. Her powers had to work now, they just had to! She wasn't just going to stand here and watch her best friend die.

Raven pointed at David.

"Azareth..." A ball of black energy flickered around her hand.  
"Metrion..." Her chakra began to pulse. This had to work now, Beast Boy was on the brink of defeat.  
"Zinthos!" The bightest, strongest beam of energy erupted from Raven.

David turned to see it come flying at him. He tried to move, but Beast Boy/Wolfman grabbed him from behind.

David tried to struggle, but BB was stronger then he looked.

The energy beam hit David right in the heart. Light crackled through him, then he exploded, screaming.

Beast Boy transformed back into a human. It was a good thing Cyborg had removed the unstable chemicals, otherwise he'd never be ale to control that creatures DNA.

He smiled at Raven, bruised and battered, but not nearly as battered as Raven.

She gave him a weak smile, then collapsed onto the ground.

Beast Boy gasped and ran to her side. She was still breathing. It was just shock, and the energy that beam had taken up, that had caused her to faint. He transformed into a pteranadon, clasping the pale girl in his talons, and flew her to the tower.

Raven was meditating, trying to heal herself, externally  
and emotionally. Beast Boy looked at her from the crack between her door and wall. She had been through so much hurt in jut a few hours, he should do this, just to let her know _someone_ cared.

"Ra...Raven...um," he said.

"What, Beast Boy?" she asked him. There was a crack in her voice, BB could tell she had been crying.

"I was wondering if I...well...if I could meditate with you?"

Raven turned to look at him. She could tell that had taken a lot of courage, she couldn't remember the last time she had let him in her room.

"Yeah, sure,'' she said, then shut her eyes and continued chanting, determined not to show how much she was touched by this offer.

Beast Boy walked into her room and sat down next to her, starting to chant as well.

Raven, still quoting her famous magic words, looked down at BB with one eye just a little open.

'It must be intimidating, being that low down,' she thought, 'he's short enough already,'

She gently lowered herself to the ground, leveling her height with Beast Boy's.

acoupleminuteslateracoupleminuteslateracoulpeminuteslater

Raven got up, tugging on Beast Boy's arm as a sign to tell him he could stop pretending to be enjoying meditating now.

He scrambled to his feet.

"BB, thanks for what you did for me last night,"

"Oh that? That was nothing," he said, holding the back of his head.

"No, it wasn't nothing. Crushing an ant is nothing. What you did was definitely something," she told him.

Beast Boy blushed, then turned to leave, but stopped halfway.

"Raven, I need to ask you something," he said.

"OK," she replied, shrugging slightly.

He took a deep breath.

"It's about Terra,"

Raven bit her lip, but nodded.

"Why did you hate her so much, why did you get so mad when she tried to hurt us?"

"Because, Beast Boy, she tried to hurt the people who mean the most in my life,"

"What?"

"BB, I know I act like you guys don't mean much to me, but at the end of the day, you guys are all I've got. You're pretty much my family,"

Beast Boy smiled at her, she had risked alot by saying  
that.

He walked at the door.

"Sweet dreams, Raven,"

"Sweet dreams, BB,"

It's a shame they didn't see a figure looking at the two teens from out the window.

* * *

Oooh, a figure out the window! 


	7. A Black Bird Not Ment For A Cage

I own Teen Titans. Gotcha! No, I don't really own Teen Titans.

* * *

7

"I am overjoyed that you have returned, friend Cyborg!" beamed Starfire. She would have hugged him, but he was even taller then she was.

"Dude! It's so sweet to have you back!" smiled Beast Boy.

"Finally, some competition!" smirked Robin.

"Welcome back Cyborg," said Raven.

"Man, you should have been in there with me! There were needles and injections and monitors and sarynges and..." started Cyborg.

"Pain?" said Raven, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!"

"Well, it is a joyous occasion that you have returned. This requires a feast of the waffles and the nuts of dough...no...this requires a large amount of unhealthy junk foods!" announced Starfire.

"Sounds great to me," Robin smiled at Starfire.

"Me too," said Cyborg.

"Me three," BB said.

The four titans turned to Raven. She raised both her eyebrows.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Suddenly, her head exploded with pain. Raven clutched her head, she felt herself going faint.

Beast Boy grabbed her by the arms, trying to hold her up. Raven started to see images flashing infront of her eyes, before the world went black and she saw no more...

_Raven looked around. It was so dark, as though the sun didn't exist. She looked up at the sky, the sun had been eclipsed by the moon...it was the eclipse that would last forever. The city lay in ruins. The last humans were being chased, hunted for food. Few had been captured and put into breeding camps, without humans for food, all the vampire's work would have been for nothing. They would die out. Raven saw a pedistal. It was like an Aztec temple, but black, with different carvings on it. What made this pedistal and an Aztec temple so frighteningly alike was the sacrificial block at the top of the long staircase. This was where the vampire ruler had his meals. _

And there he was. He had four statues behind him, four crumbling, vine intwined statues. A robot, a tall alien that had seemed to be turning to the statue next to her when she was changed into a lifeless rock, the boy next to her was turning to her too, a determined, sad looke on his face. He was wearing a mask. Finally, a short boy with pointed ears. He was reaching out for someone, someone he had thought was in danger at the time. There was a strange marking on the floor infront of them all, just behind the sacrifial pedastal.

It was encircled with strangely scary pillars, giving off the sense of forbodding to anyone that neared the mark. They were curved, all touching at the tip. The tip was in perfect alignment with the centre of the mark. All of a sudden, the middle of the mark opened up, revealing a swirling, firey vortex. The light it immited was blinding...

Raven sat bolt upright in the medical ward.

"She lives!" cried Beast Boy

Raven lept out of the hospital bed, startling Beast Boy, who had thought she would be too weak to jump out of bed like that.

"Something bad's about to happen," she said, facing Beast Boy.

"Raven, it was probably a bad dream. You were unconcious you know,''

"Yeh, just a dream, just a bad dream..." Raven assured herself, but it wasn't working.

Raven tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep, she was to busy thinking.

'Whatever's happening,' she thought,' I'm the reason for it all,' Then it hit her.

'Whatever is after me, it might hurt my friends, I cant let that happen!'

She jumped out of bed. She grabbed her blue hooded jacket and black denim jeans.

Raven tip-toed down the corridor, around the corner and down the stairs. Then, she saw a small book, half hidden beneath a cusion. It had Beast Boy's real name on it...'Garfeild Logan.'

Raven usually respected her team-mates privacy, but the temptation was too great.

She picked up the book and gently opened it, wondering if Beast Boy's ultra sensitive animal ears could pick up the rustle of paper.

Raven almost had a heart attack over what she saw next...  
The first page was coated in drawings of green and black birds. The name Raven was entwined with roses, and a small heart enclosed the words "RR + GL 4ever."

Raven dropped the book. She looked up the stairs, she was more determined then ever to leave now. Not because Raven was angry about the book, no, it was because he cared for her. The vampire's would hurt him if they found out, and it would be her fault.

But she couldn't leave without letting the titans know she was safe.

She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a farewell note, then left it on the table. She then walked out the front door.

A figure watching from a far distance smiled. Everything was going to plan.

* * *

I made Raven run away...why did I make Raven run away? 


	8. Brainwashed Birdie

I don't own Teen Titans... I'm out of quick phrases, make up your own.

* * *

8

Beast Boy opened his eyes. It wasn't even sunrise yet, why was he awake so early. Then, a feeling inside him told him that something wasn't right, not right at all. He jumped out of bed, the feeling, his animal instincts probably, were making him so nervous he could puke. Something was most definately out of place, and it had something to do with Raven.

He ran out of his room and flew open Raven's door. Her room was empty. He started to panic. He sprinted downstairs to the living room. He saw his book lying open on the floor.

"No!" he whispered, before noticing the note on the table.

_Dear friends, _

I could never forgive myself if any of you got hurt. This appears to be my fight, and I'm not letting you get harmed in any way for my troubles.

Take care of each other...especially Beast Boy.

Love Raven.

Beast Boy walked to the window. The sun was rising.  
"Raven, I know you don't want me to, but I'm going to  
find you. I'm going to bring you home. I'm not letting you get hurt,"

Raven walked down the street, no-one was up yet, and as much as she liked silence, this seemed weird, as though someone was watching her.

Raven turned around, just in case. There was no-one there. She carried on walking. Where she was walking, she had no idea. Raven turned a corner and sat down to think. She would have to get a job, there was no denying that. But first, she would have to fight these vampires.

'This is not going to be easy,' she thought.

Then, Raven heard a sound behind her, like fabric rustling. She lept to her feet and her hands were encircled with black aura's.

She edged around the corner. There was nobody there, but she was not making that mistake again. Raven ran down the street and once again heard the rustling sound following her. She turned around quickly and a black force appeared infront of a man with huge black wings. He flew right into it, falling to the ground.

Raven was knocked aside by another vampire, hitting her in the side.

Raven jumped up, but was suddenly entwined with a black tendril, wrapping up her arms and legs and covering her mouth.

Losing her balance, she fell to the ground.

A man with larger wings then the others, and four red eyes, strolled up to the struggling teenager.

"Nothing personal, but...Trigon's orders," he said.

Raven's eyes widened, before another tendril hit her in the face, and her world went black.

"Friend Raven!" cried Starfire, lifting up a car and checking if Raven was under it. She let it crash to the ground after seeing it was Raven-proof.

"Raven! Please! Please come out!" Beast Boy screamed.

Starfire and Beast Boy, since they could fly, had been sent to check the borders of Jump City.

"I wouldn't bother yelling, she doesn't know you anymore, she doesn't remember you anymore," said a figure hiding in the shadows. Beast Boy recoginsed it as the one who had given David the sparkling liquid.

"Hello, Titans," said Raven, landing on the ground infront of Beast Boy, in a crouching stance. She had four red eyes, her costume was a very dark red version of her original, she had long white hair, her cape had become huge red wings and she had an evil, Cheshire cat grin on her face, topped off with fangs.

"Oh, she does, however, remember how the Teen Titans betrayed her and killed her Mother," smirked the vampire in the shadows.

"What have you done to friend Raven?" cried Starfire, eyes emerald and hands surrounded with starbolt energy.

"Oh, I havn't done anything sweetheart, Trigon did,"

Before the two teens could say anymore, the vampire disappeared into the shadows, and Raven attacked.

* * *

Incase you're wondering, the vampires brainwashed Raven into thinking the Titans killed her Mother and destroyed her life. And she doesn't remember that they're her friends. You must have been real dumb not to get that much. 


	9. Remembering

I don't own Teen Titans. But one day they shall be mine!

* * *

9

Starfire and Beast Boy jumped out the way as a jet of red energy flew at them. They prepared to fight, wishing for a way to win without hurting their friend.

Starfire also pressed her blinker, hoping Robin would arrive soon.

"Rae!" cried Cyborg.

"Raven!" yelled Robin, before noticing his beeper was blinking, either Starfire or Beast Boy was calling him.

"Cyborg! Star and Beast Boy found Raven!"

"Raven, we're your friends!" shouted Beast Boy.

"You must remember!" cried Starfire.

"All I remember are my Mother's screams," said Raven, grinning still.

The chicken-wire fence that barred off an alley to the street was ripped of it's hinges, enveloped in a red aura, and smashed the two un-brainwashed Titans into the opposite street.

Beast Boy changed into a fly and escaped the tangled mess of fence, brick and mutant/alien before Starfire.

"I'm really sorry, Raven," he said, before changing into a buffalo and charging at the demon.

Raven shook her head, grin still fixed on her face. She lifted her right hand, a golden, shimmering orb hovering above her palm.

The buffalo-BB tried to halt, but it was too late.  
Raven tossed the shimmering orb at BB, and he flew down the road.

Starfire threw the fence off herself and allowed starbolts to encircle her hands.

"I hope post fight we may remain friends," Starfire said, before shooting her two starbolts at Raven's back.

Before they even touched her, however, the starbolts crashed into an invisible forcefeild, causing small red ripples in thin air.

"I wouldn't count on it," smiled Raven, who then whipped around and shot the alien princess out the sky with two red darkbolts.

Starfire hit the ground with a heavy thud, then squealed and rolled out the way as two more darkbolts almost hit her.

Starfire scrambled to her feet, and encircled her hands in more starbolts.

"I wish I did not have to harm you Raven," said Starfire, and she sent more starbolts Raven's way.

Raven flipped backwards, the starbolts flying underneath her. The grin finally disappeared from her face.

Then Raven sensed someone watching her. She looked up and saw a little girl watching the fight from half behind her pink curtain.

The little girl, still in her lilac pyjamas, gasped in surprise and hid behind her curtain.

Raven glared, then the entire wall of the little girls bedroom was ripped off, bricks, window, curtains and all.

The girl screamed. Raven flapped her scarlet wings and flew right up to the girl, who's small bedroom was 20 stories up a building. Raven made the entire journey up in less then 7 seconds.

She grabbed the girl and shouted to Starfire.

"Want another death on your concience?" she cried, and threw the screaming child down the street, over Starfire's head.

Starfire watched in terror, then hurtled down the road after her.

She caught the girl, but the sudden extra weight threw her off balance and the two girls crashed into the asphelt, tumbling.

Starfire, lip bleeding, picked the girl up, allowing her to stand on her own two feet.

"You must run now!" urged Starfire, stating the obvious.

The bruised and battered child nodded, then yelled, "look out!"

Starfire turned around, then pushed the little girl out the way as an empty bus enveloped in a crimson aura came flying at them.

The bus smashed into Starfire, pinning her against the opposite wall.

She lifted the bus off herself.

Beast Boy ran up to her, checking to see if she was alright.

Suddenly, Cyborg and Robin came hurtling around the street corner, Robin on the R-cycle, Cyborg in the T-car.

They lept off/out of their vehicles.

"You guys found Rae?" asked Cyborg.

"We found her alright!" said Beast Boy, pointing at the demon spawn down the street.

Raven turned to face the Titans, the evil grin returning to her face.

"All four Titans in one day, aren't I lucky?"

"No," Starfire shouted, " You must remember Raven, you are a Teen Ti..." Starfire was hit by another shimmering orb, knocking her to the floor.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin, and he started to run towards Raven.

He punched at her head, she turned her head. He drop-kicked at her chin, she flipped backwards. He kicked at her chest, she grabbed his foot.

"Oh no," whispered Robin. Raven smirked, then flipped him over and kicked him while he spun in mid-air.

He hit the trash cans in an alley.

"Rob!" Cyborg yelled. He pulled out his sonic cannon and shot a ray of blue energy at Raven.

She raised her hand and the energy was gathered in a blue shining orb that hovered above her hand. Raven threw the orb at Cyborg, which sent him flying down the street.

Raven turned around to face Buffalo-BB again. He charged, but was blown back into the back wall of an alley. He struggled up, but his hands and feet were grabbed by four red hands that shot out the earth. Raven started walking to him, a looming figure of darkness and death.

"Raven please! Your making a big mistake! It's me, Beast Boy! You have to remember me!" he shouted, tears starting to spurt down his cheeks.

"I know no Beast Boy, not one that was ever my friend, anyway," said Raven.

She clutched his neck, then gasped. Images started to flash before her eyes.

_They were crouching next to each other, Raven wearing an I-dont-think-this-is-a-good-idea look on her face. _

His hand was on her shoulder, they were smiling at each other.

His eyes were twinkling, he had a huge smile on his face.

They were holding hands.

She was hugging him.

Raven let go of Beast Boy's throat.

"B...Beast Boy?"

* * *

Please R&R! 


	10. Dead End

I don't own Teen Titans. But that doesn't stop me writing about them.

* * *

10

"Yeah. It's me," smiled Beast Boy.

Raven's eyes started to change back to their normal color, and their normal quantity. Her wings folded back, changing back into a cape. Her hair darkened back into purple, but stayed the same length. Raven's leotard darkened back to blue, and she collapsed onto the ground. The hands holding BB vanished and he ran to her side.

She sat up right and he jumped back, startled.

"Could you please stop doing that?" he breathed heavily.

Raven got to her feet and ran out the alley to the street. She looked at the craters on the road, the missing wall from the building opposite her and finally, her battered friends.

Beast Boy ran up behind her.

'Raven, are you..."

"Don't follow me," she interrupted.

"What?''

"Don't come back for me," she said, not looking at him.

She ran down the street, around the corner, all the way to the city park. Thoughts raced through her brain.

_I hurt my friends _

I gave in to Trigon

I hurt Beast Boy

I almost killed innocent people

I almost killed Beast Boy

Those vampires are working for my Father

Those vampires made me almost kill my friends, even Beast Boy, they could do it again

Please let my friends be alright

Her side was aching and she was out of breath, but she carried on running until she reached the middle of the park, where the lake was.

Raven raised her hands and the surface of the lake froze. She walked out onto it, then incased it in a black orb. Now it was safe. Now she cried.

"Why is this happening to me?" she sobbed.  
"Why me? Why do my friends have to be hurt because of me? It's not fair," She kneeled down and cried into her hands.

"Nothing's fair," came a voice from behind her. Raven remembered it as the last voice she had heard before she was brainwashed.

She turned around and scrambled to her feet, slipping slightly on the ice.

"Azareth..." she began, but the vampire lept onto her, knocking her down. It grabbed her arms so she was entirely powerless and pinned to the ground.

"Now, I know your so important, but I'm hungry and I deserve a bite," he smirked, baring his long fangs. Raven tried to squirm out from beneath him, but he was too strong.

Raven screamed. The vampire brought his head down, then caught fire and incinerated.

Raven gasped and choked as the ashes fell into her open mouth.

"It's normally slower, but you know what it's like with vampires and light," came the voice of a pyrokenetic, sick-sense-of-humored Slade Wilson.

Raven got to her feet and placed a black shield around herself as Slade sent a jet of flames at her, intending to imprison her in a cage of flames. His orders had been not to kill her, but he was free to harm her in anyway he wanted.

Raven started running. Slade ran right after her, shooting flames all the while. Raven dodged, flipped, jumped and rolled avoiding them. She turned around and sent dark-bolts at him. A sheild of fire appeared infront of him, blocking him from her powers.

She ran onto a dark, abandoned road. Raven could here the flapping of wings behind her, but took no notice of it.

Raven could feel her heart beating in her throat. It almost stopped when she hit a dead end.

She turned around to sprint out again, but saw the figure she was fleeing from standing at the entrance to the alley.

Raven looked up, and started to soar out the top, then skidded to halt as Slade made a fire cap for the alley.

She was trapped, and in severe pain as Slade shot her out the sky with a column of fire.

* * *

I hate Slade, don't you? R&R. 


	11. Welcome Home

I do own Teen Titans...well, one comic book anyway. Other then that, no, I don't own 'em.

* * *

11

Raven hit the trash can, then rolled onto the ground. She crawled to the corner of the alley and watched Slade advance on her, sparks encircling his hands.

Raven tried to summon some form of dark-bolt to throw at him, but the orb around her hand just flickered and disappeared.

"Well, this has been fun, but..." Slade never got to finish that sentence, because at that moment he was knocked to the ground by Buffalo-BB. Beast Boy, now back in human form, ran to Raven.

"You came back," she said.

"How could I not?" he smiled. He lifted the girl's arm over his shoulder and carried her out the alley.

Suddenly, a jet of fire shot past his shoulder, grazing Raven's cheek.

"You don't think I'm letting you go, now, do you?" he said.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos," whispered Raven. A wave of black energy appeared behind Slade. He looked up at it and shielded his face as the wave splashed on top of him, the fire on his hands going out.

Beast Boy heaved Raven into his arms and started to run with her, carrying her the entire way down the street.

"I don't think so," said Slade, cricking his neck as he got to his feet. A wall of fire appeared infront of the two teens, and Beast Boy skidded to a halt.

The fire reappeared around his hands and he got prepared to strike. Raven he could injure, Beast Boy he could kill.

But he didn't injure or kill either of them, because a starbolt sent him off his feet into the brick wall to his right.

"You will stop harming my friends now, please," glared Starfire, hovering above Slade, slightly behind him.

Slade shot a rain of fire at her, and she performed quite an incredible ariel display dodging them.

Slade then lept into the air as Robin tried to hit him with the R-cycle.

Cyborg came puffing and panting around the corner (the T-car wouldn't start) and aimed his sonic cannon at Slade.

Slade spun around and shot Cyborg across the street with a column of fire.

Then, he pulled out a small, wooden ball, which was covered in satanic markings.

"Oh no," breathed Raven.

"What?'' said Beast Boy.

Slade held up the wooden ball to Raven.

"Hesperith In Nominee Sapereth Rex," whispered Raven, after the ball started to glow.

Her magic caused the ball to explode, golden light erupting from the middle. It caused a shockwave that encircled the Titans and Slade.

The shockwave then was sucked by an invisible force back into the ball, taking the Titans and their nemesis with it.

The ball disappeared.

"OK, am I the only one weirder out by this?" asked Robin.

The Titans had landed on a strange planet, it seemed. It must have been beautiful, before whatever happened to it...happened to it.

Huge, beautiful marble buildings lay in ruins, most on fire. Tree's that looked like they had been huge, magnificent masters of the plant kingdom were dying, rotting or on fire.

Shadows had consumed the planet, and the very air you  
breathed seemed to be poisonous.

"No, I'm freaked out too," said Beast Boy, looking at the ruins.

"Friend Raven, where are we?" asked Starfire, lifting Raven to her feet.

Raven looked around, hurt in her eyes.

"Welcome to Azareth,"

* * *

Problem is, I have no idea what Azareth looks like. If I get anything wrong, sue me. No! Wait! Don't sue me. Just review. 


	12. Vraal!

I don't own Teen Titans. I wonder what would happen if I did...

* * *

12

"Azareth, the place of your birth?" asked Starfire.

"Know any other Azareths, Starfire?" replied Raven, monotonously. Starfire smiled at her own stupidity.

"Woah, back up. This is your home..." said Cyborg.

Raven nodded.

"It's in ruins..."

Raven nodded again.

"And it's a billion light years from Earth," said Cyborg.

"It's an alternate dimension, it can be as close or as far away as you want it to be," Raven told him.

"Yeah, OK. So how did we get here?''

"And where's Slade?" interrupted Robin.

Raven took a deep breath.

"The small ball Slade was holding was created by the my mentor, Azar. It allowed my Mother to teleport anywhere she wanted on Azareth. Since she was a human and couldn't fly or fight, she mainly used it when my Father's henchmen came looking for me,"

"Then how did Slade get his hands on it?" asked Robin.

"On my 7th birthday, we, my Mother, Azar and me, were attacked. My Mother tried to use the ball to allow me and herself to escape, but a shadow demon, my Father's main and most dangerous henchmen, got it. Slade is working for my Father, and that shadow demon was also working for him, so Trigon must have given it to him. The shadow demon killed my Mother and Azar, but I got scared, then angry, and...lost control,"

"You went DR Light on their butts?" giggled Beast Boy.

Raven glared at him. He was sweet, but this was not the time for jokes.

"I ran away from Azareth and fled to Earth, knowing it would be the next place my Father would attack, and there I met you guys," finished Raven, looking at the sky.

"Then, where is Slade?'' asked Robin.

"He was in control of that ball, he could be anywhere he wants to be,"

"Then, why are we here?'' asked Starfire.

"Because...this is where I used to live," said Raven, and she ran towards the nearest home, smaller then the others, and the most dilapidated.

The four other Titans looked at each other, then ran after Raven.

Raven looked at her old room. She had a small, wicker bed in the corner. There was a small rock next to it, where an old book lay next to a small candle.

Raven sat on the bed and picked up the book. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered her last moments with her Mother.

_"...And they lived Happily Ever After," said Arella.  
"And one day, Raven, we'll live happily ever after too. We'll live in a cottage in the country, like the three bears, and you can play with the other children. And we wont have to worry about Daddy, ever," _

"When will we go, Mother?" asked the seven year old Raven.

_"I don't know, but it will be quite soon," Arella kissed her daughter's forehead, and started to leave the room.  
Then, she turned around. _

"How could I forget?" she smiled, and brought out a small, red box. She gave it to her child.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," she smiled.

Raven slowly opened the box. Her Mother had never given her a present before, Azar said Raven might get emotional.

"We dont have to tell Azar," smirked Arella.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver chain, with a saphire raven as a pendant. The raven was entwined in beautiful crystal vines.

"Mother! It's beautiful!" cried Raven.

"Shhh! Dont let Azar hear!" urged a beaming Arella.

Suddenly, Raven's candle was blown out. Arella and Raven heard a scream from down the corridor, Azar's scream. Arella, panicing, grabbed a small wooden ball from under Raven's bed.

"Hesperith In Nominee Sapereth..." Arella started to chant, but the orb was suddenl enveloped in a black shadow and it flew to the claw of the shadow demon standing at Raven's door.

"Raven! Run!" screamed Arella. The shadow demon lashed it's tail at Arella, and she fell to the ground, forehead bleeding and stone cold. The poison of a shadow demons sting was fast working.

"Mother!" Raven jumped out of bed and ran to her Mother's side.

"Mother, please wake up! Mother...Mommy!" Raven started to cry.

"She cant hear you, child," came the rasping voice of the shadow demon, "Now come with me, Trigon has need of you,"

But Raven could not hear, she could not see. All she could see was red, then black. Then, all she could hear was crashing and screaming. Then all she could remember...was pain.

Raven looked at the book on her lap. It was torn, and very old. It had been Arella's when she was a child.

"Raven, are you OK?" said Beast Boy, cautiously.

Raven ignored him. She had seen something.

She got up and went to the cracking marble shelf she had once used as a dressing table. There, was a mirror. It was cracked in one corner, but she could still make out her reflection. Raven picked it up.

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy, entering the room.

"My old mirror. Azar said one day I would be able to see my reflection in it,"

"Then what do you see now?"

Raven looked into the mirror. It was her looking back, but it wasn't her looking back.

The Raven staring back at her had long white hair, four red eyes and ruby red lips. Raven put the mirror back on the dressing table.

"I see nothing," she said, pushing past Beast Boy and out of the room.

Beast Boy was about to turn and follow her, but something caught his eye. Something had glinted in the little light that there was. He bent down and saw a small saphire pendant under Raven's old bed. It had been smashed, but broken things could always be fixed.

Raven ran out the back door, a thought hitting her.

_If I couldn't save Azareth, how am I going to save Earth?_

Starfire saw her running and went after her.

"Friend Raven, why are you running? This is a new place for us all, and we need your guidence," she said.

Raven stopped running, Starfire was right. Her friends needed her now.

Beast Boy walked up to one of the old trees. Sap was running down it. He dipped his finger into the sap, he had to be careful not to take too much, it would make the end result look weird.

Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg all gathered in a circle, Robin trying to make a fire out of dead twigs.

"Allow me," said Starfire, and she shot the pile of twigs with a stabolt. Robin was blown backwards, but it started a fire.

"Robin! I am sorry, are you injured!" cried Starfire.

"I'm fine, Star," smiled Robin, smoking.

Raven smiled, the noticed Beast Boy struggling with his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"It's just..." he pulled out a small saphire pendant from out his pocket.

Raven gasped.

"I know it's not great, but..." he started to say.

"No, it is," smiled Raven, tears welling up in the back of her eyes.

"Aww, it was nothing...well,it was something, a bit. You know, with the finding the pieces and trying to fit them all together and stuff," he smiled, "It's still not perfect though,"

Raven shook her head.

"No...it's better then perfect," she swng her arms around Beast Boy and hugged him.

He smiled, he was glad she appreciated his work.

Raven pulled away, smiling, then her eyes darted to the flickering fire. There was an un-natural breeze blowing it around.

"Oh no," she whispered, "Duck!"

The five Titans ducked as a huge black dragon flew right above them.

It landed infront of them. The Titans didn't move, frozen with fright.

"Raven, what is that thing?" whispered Robin, his eyes not moving off the massive figure infront of him.

"A Vraal," she murmered.

"What do we do?" muttered Beast Boy.

The Vraal took a deep breath.

"RUN!" screamed Raven, as a jet of black fire came hurtling at the Titans.

* * *

Just to repeat myself, I don't own the word Vraal. That is used by Emily Rodda in her Deltora series. I'm not saying the monsters look the same, I just think that Vraal is a very demonic name. 


	13. Victory?

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

13

The Titans lept to their feet and dodged the colomn of fire. They ran as fast as they could, four of them anyway, Starfire was flying.

Raven jumped as darts of black flame shot at her.

"Why...is...it...only...going...for...you?" panted Beast Boy, running beside Raven.

"It's obviously working for my Father...look out!" she screamed, and she pushed him to the side. They fell over and rolled, but weren't hit by the colomn of ebony fire that had been shot at them.

The two scrambled to their feet and started sprinting once again.

"Friends, why does it get so dark ahead?'' asked Starfire.

"Oh no," Raven, being at the front, skidded to a halt right before a high, black dune.

Beast Boy skidded to a halt behind her, and Robin behind him. Raven swayed, the three of them holding their breath. They steadied and exhaled, relieved.

Then, Cyborg slammed into them from behind, sending them tumbling down the dune. Starfire swooped down and caught Robin. Raven tried to levitate, but her chanting was stopped as she recieved a mouth full of sand.

She, Beast Boy and Cyborg landed in a heap at the bottom of the dune, Raven at the bottom, Beast Boy sandwiched in the middle and Cyborg on the top.

"Dudes, let's not do that again," muttered Beast Boy.

"Agreed," came the muffled sound of Raven's monotoned voice.

There was a roar above them as the Vraal started to take flight off the top of the dune.

"Did I say stop running at some point of time while we were falling?" asked Raven.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven lept to their feet and started running again. Beast Boy didn't want to change into an animal incase the Vraal liked Cheetah pate.  
Raven didn't wish to levitate and abandon her friends.

"I must put you down now, Robin," said Starfire. She wasn't feeling very confident at the moment, and unable to summon her alien stregnth, Robin was quite heavy.

Robin dropped to the ground and ran next to Cyborg.

Raven, at the front, spun around and sent two darkbolts at the Vraal. It flew left and the darkbolts shot past it.

Raven started running again. Then, she saw a small jagged rock jutting out the ground.

_Deadman's field_ she thought.

Deadman's field was a place that all Azarethians had been forbidden to go. It was a vast feild of enormous jagged rocks.The rocks were said to immit fumes that would cause someone to see un-real or multipled objects.

"Everyone, this way!" instructed Raven, and she turned right to the field.

The Titans ran onto it and ducked behind the rocks.

"Stay here, and try to hold your breath," whispered Raven.

She crept out behind her rock, crawling to the next one. She had to get away from her friends, otherwise if the Vraal tried to fry her, it might hurt her friends aswell.

Twelve rocks away from the other Titans, Raven lept up and shouted to the Vraal.

It turned to her and sent flames dancing in her direction. She dived out the way and summoned her powers. The jagged rock to her left was enveloped in a black aura and was flung at the Vraal. Raven clenched her fist and the stone splintered and the pieces of stone impaled into the creatures face, including it's eyes.

It sent jets of pitch black fire everywhere in it's pain. Raven threw herself behind a rock as the nearest jet flew past her.

She then lept to her feet and ran into the field of stone.

Furious and seeking vengeance, the Vraal chased her.  
But the fumes were already seeping into the monster's eyes. It chased one hundred Raven, crashing into rocks.

It sent more jets of fire at where it thought the girl was. It was going into a fit.

Raven couldn't waste any time. She lept out from behind the rock she was crouching behind and chanted.

Her hands were enveloped in a sparkling aura of the palest blue.

"In nominee patris hespereth alduron mortix!" she cried, and threw the sparkling bolts at the Vraal. Blue flames fell of the bolts as they flew. The trail of fire it left also chased the Vraal, and encircled it. The flames incase it, and the Vraal fell to the ground.

Raven lent against a rock. That spell exhausted her, but at least the creature was dead.

It was then she felt warm breath on her neck.

She screamed, then fell into darkness.

"Yes! Did you see that, did you see that?" yelled Beast Boy, excitedly, as the Vrall fell to the ground in the distance.

"We must congratulate friend Raven," smiled Starfire.

Then, the four Titans heard a blood curdling scream.

They looked at each other, then ran to he source of the scream, trying to not fear the worst.


	14. What are they getting into?

Shantel - 19, if you still wanna know.

Tidus'luvr - yeah, Slade does have some good points to him, I guess.

TerraSucks4evur - Thanks, it took a long time to think up, actually.

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

14

Two Titans ran along the ground, trying to find Raven, while a green bird and a red-headed alien flew above the stones.

The bird was flying with more enthusiasm then the alien, faster then the boys along the ground were running, determined to save Raven before any harm fell upon her.

"Scream and I promise you that you'll have screamed your last," hissed David, holding Raven as he sneaked out of the field of rocks.

"No," whispered Raven, "You're dead. I watched you die,"

"You honestly think your stupid darkbolts can kill me? I've been taking immortality elixers, curtosy of my master. And I pretended to love _you_, I've gotta be a good actor to do that. It was easy pretending to die,"

Raven looked away, hurt. Was she really that hard to love?

"Now quiet, demon. I'm taking you back to the temple,"

"What tem..." David flew into the sky, flying right into Beast Boy and Starfire's sight.

"Follow him!" instructed Starfire, before swooping down to pick up Robin and Cyborg. Her confidence had returned and a robot and a human wouldn't be too hard to fly around.

Beast Boy transformed into a Pteranadon and flew after David. This didn't make any sense, he saw David die. How did he just return to life?

David landed infront of a huge, black temple. Raven could recognise it instantly as the one she saw in her vision.

And at the top there was a figure. Definately not one Raven wished to meet. She struggled in David's grip, but he was stronger and held fast. He slowly walked up the one hundred steps to the top.

Raven forced herself not to panic as she saw Slade standing next to a terrifying figure.

It was entirely black, with huge leather wings and four black eyes. All it's teeth were long and sharp extentions of it's skull. It had long claws instead of hands and talons instead of feet. It was atleast 12 feet high.

The vampire's ruler. Trigon's number one most dangerous henchman. The one that used to keep Raven awake at night. Raven remembered holding onto her Mother's white scarf like it was a teddy bear, shaking like a leaf.

But as a child she had thought this monster was just a story, a figment of her imagination. She was now proved wrong.

"Here she is, do I convert her?'' asked David, throwing Raven at Slade's feet. Raven scrambled back, but didn't rise to her feet or use her powers. If the tales were true, she would probably be no match for this employed Dracula, especially with Slade, David, his vampire followers and the army of shadow demons at his aid.

"No," hissed the vampire. Raven remembered his name to be Aldurah.

"Trigon wishes her to suffer, she will fall quicker if she is converted," said Aldurah.

Suddenly, a shower of starbolts rained onto the company. A Pteranadon swooped down and picked up Raven.

The Titan's had no idea what they were getting themselves into.


	15. Life changing dealings

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

15

"No! BB, put me back!" cried Raven.

"Are you crazy?" Beast Boy/Dino-child yelled mentally.

As she was telepathic, Raven heard him.

"Please, the others are gonners without us!"

Not really sure if he was making the right decision, Beast Boy turned around and soared back to the temple.

"What's that noise?" he asked Raven, using her telepathic abilities again.

Beast Boy flew to the side as a vampire lunged at him, wings flapping.

The vampire shot Beast Boy with a shadow-bolt and he fell to the temple top, transforming back into a human as he fell. Raven grabbed him and levitated to the roof.

She ducked as a jet of fire shot past her shoulder. Slade and Robin were fighting ferociously, while Cyborg and Starfire, who were now being joined by Beast Boy, were fighting all the vampires and shadow demons they could get their hands/starbolts/claws into.

Raven gasped, and lept into the air as Aldurah swiped at her from behind with a sharp, glinting talon. She flew into the air and ducked behind one of the four crooked pillars. Aldurah lashed around the pillar with his scorpian-like tail.

Raven fell to the ground and got a good look at the fight happening around her.

Shadow hands were holding Cyborg, immobilizing him.

Starfire was leaning over to Robin who was looking over at her. The two were being attacked by shadow demons and vampires, and they were losing their battles.

Aldurah took another swipe at Raven, cutting her arm and knocking her against the sacrficial block. Raven saw Beast Boy turn to her and start to reach out to her. This scene was too familiar.

"Aldurah!" she screamed, "If you stop this fight, I'll surrender!"

Aldurah looked at her.

"Why should I stop this fight?" he hissed.

"I might accidently get badly hurt. You cant do any rituals with a dead demon,"

Aldurah raised his claws. The fighting stopped and the shadow demons grabbed the four Titans. Raven signaled to her friends not to fight back. Aldurah carried on staring at Raven with his penetrating black eyes.

"What are your conditions?"

Raven took deep breath.

"My friends are not to be hurt by you, the shadow demons or Slade,"

Aldurah hesitated for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Take them all to the dungeons, but dont harm those four," he waved a claw at Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg. "She goes in a seperate cell," he pointed at Raven, "and tie her to the wall,"

And with that, the Titans were forced into the dungeons, hidden beneath the temple. Their fate, and the fate of all life on Earth, was now up to Raven's next decisions.


	16. The Darkest Night

I do not own Teen Titans. And thanks for the good reviews!

* * *

16 

Raven hung limply from the wall. Her arms ached. The shackles holding her up were too tight, cutting off the circulation in her hands.

The guards had removed her chakra, and even her sapphire pendant. Raven was powerless without her chakra, so she hung, thinking.

_If I go through with this ritual, Trigon will be brought to life, and I'll die. My friends will never be able to defeat him without me. Not to mention Earth is as good as gone. _

My Father will without a doubt have put a curse on Aldurah. He cant lie, Trigon wouldn't allow that. So he cant hurt my friends, nor can he let Slade or the shadow demons harm them. There aren't any loop-holes in that oath, I think.

My friends haven't turned to stone yet, so when I die during this ritual, I'll have to just trust them to win the fight.

Raven looked outside. It was night, which wasn't much darker then it was at day, but it was certainly colder. There was an icy mist seeping in through the small rectangular window cut into the side of the temple for oxygen.

Raven heard a grinding noise beside her head. She twisted her neck slightly to see what was happening.  
A brick was being pushed out the wall. She knew on the other side of that wall her friends were sleeping in their cell.

The brick fell to the floor. She heard a buzzing sound as a little green fly flew through the hole in the wall into the cell. Beast Boy transformed back into a human and sat down infront of Raven.

"How's it hanging?" he smiled.

"Are you expecting a reply?'' Raven smirked.

These were probably going to be her last moments with her best friend, she may as well try to be nice to him.

"Where's your little red jewel thingy?'' he asked.

"The guards took it, I cant use any magic to escape,"

"So, I can bash through these walls easy, then we can escape," he boasted.

"And when we've escaped, what then? There's nowhere to go and I need my powers to get us out of here,"

Beast Boy frowned, then looked at Raven hanging on the wall.

_She must feel powerless enough without her powers, let alone chained to a wall._

"Don't move" he said.

"What is it?'' asked Raven, thinking it was an insect or something of the sort.

Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew into the keyhole of Raven's right shackle. It clicked open and he flew to the next one, which un-locked aswell.

Raven fell to the floor, exhausted. Beast Boy, once again a human, raised her into a sitting position against the wall.

"Back there, why did you give up? You might have beaten tall, dark and ugly," he said.

Raven breathed heavily.

"Remember back in the medical ward when you said I had a nightmare?" she asked him.

Beast Boy nodded.

"I had a vision, you were all stone. What was happening back there, it was just like my vision,"

Beast Boy sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"So, what's going to happen? To you, I mean,"

"I'm probably going to die at dawn, that's when the ritual has to take place,"

"But...I don't want you to die,"

Raven looked at him, caught in his emerald eyes.

"BB, death is just another stage. When life is over, there's another one just around the corner, better then this one. Life is just a stage, a large lesson. When you have learned your lesson, you can move on. You deserve to go to a better place," she explained.

"How do know that's true?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't, but I can hope. I can believe my own philosophy. Besides, to die during this ritual is apparently my purpose. When you have served your purpose, you die. Then you are reborn in another life,"

"How do you know that? You have never died,"

"Because if the purpose of life was to end, what was the point of existing in the first place?"

Beast Boy shook his head, then grabbed her and pulled her into a tearful hug.

"It's not fair," he weeped.

"I know, but maybe I'm better off dead?"

"Don't say that. You cant die, because then I have no reason to live,"

Raven hadn't forgotten his scrapbook. It reminded her of the fact that if she did die, he would live. There were some things more important then your own life. Like the life of the one you loved.

The two crying teenagers heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside the dungeon rooms.

"Go," whispered Raven.

Beast Boy looked at her. He didn't want to leave, but he had to.

He transformed into a fly and buzzed back into his cell.

Raven struggled to her feet and slotted the brick back into place. She locked the shackles, with difficulty, back around her wrists as David opened her cell door.

"Time to get ready. It's almost sun up,"


	17. A Shimmer of Hope

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

17

Raven stood on the center of the strange marking, crawling with goosebumps. She was cold, terrified, worried for her friends. But she wasn't going to cower, she wasn't giving anyone the satisfaction of watching her beg for her life.

Raven had been forced into the ceremonial dress, a black, revealing leotard. She was wearing chains, which were wound around her arms, like a snake spiraling up a tree. Slade had burned satanic marks into her body. It had taken all her will-power not to scream from the pain.

At the bottom of the temple, an army of one thousand shadow demons and vampires waited. They waited for the rise of Trigon the Terrible, the war they would soon have with Earth.

Shadow demons were once ruthless creatures, with few things on their bloodthirsty minds.

_Carnage, death, destruction. _

The cheap thrill of chasing an innocent, marking it as prey. Watching it scream as it was killed in an unfair fight.

Shadow demons used to have an entire dimension to themselves, where they fed on each other, on other monsters, until Trigon came. He raged war on the Shadowlands. When he rised victorious, he captured as many shadow demons as he could, and bred them as weapons of war. They were trained to be smart, agile and ruthless in battle.

They couldn't wait to hunt the pathetic inhabitants of Earth.

Aldurah's eyes flashed, and two vampires flew to the top of the temple with a small wooden chest. As they opened it, Raven saw it was filled with powders of many different colors, powders that she had never used. They were only for extremely dark magic. They were used for rituals of dark preformances, very dark prefomances, like this one.

One vampires held the chest open as the other sprinkled it on the marking, eventually covering the whole thing in powder.

The marking started to glow. The vampires took off ito the air and flew back down to the bottom of the temple.

Raven felt her heart beat in her mouth, she heard nothing, she saw nothing. Light beamed from her eyes and mouth.

_This is it. I die now, and Trigon will rise, immortal. My friends will never win this fight._

Fire erupted from the marking. It started to crack along the powdered lines. Raven started to float up, into the air.

The surface on which the marking had been drawn on fell into a firey vortex. There was a rumbling sound, and the noise of a wall being smashed. Green darts of light flew everywhere, as did blue beams of light.

But then, a large red figure overshadowed them all.

Someone shouted "Dude!"

Raven felt her life start to leave her, but before it left her entirely, she felt something hit her side, a green something.

Raven and Beast Boy hit the ground hard, and rolled.

"You OK?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven rose to her feet. This was to be her final fight, the fight that would determine the fate of almost all humanity, she had going to win it.

"I'm not dead, he's not immortal. We have to beat him,"

"Wha?" said Beast Boy, "Immortal?"

Raven flew up to Trigon and flung darkbolts at him.

Beast Boy watched the brave girl in awe. She couldn't win this fight alone, and she knew that, but she was still going to try. You couldn't get a bigger hero then that.

Beast Boy was thrown off his feet as Aldurah sent a white beam of light at him. He had jumped out the way in time to see it hit a weed growing out a crack in the temple. It was turned to stone.

He transformed into a rhino and rammed into Aldurah. If demons couldn't tell lies, then Aldurah couldn't harm him.

Raven smashed into the sacrificial block, back first. It smashed into pieces.

_I cant beat him. I need a miracle. Arella, help me._ she prayed.

A figure seemed to appear next to her. Raven turned her head to see it. But there was nothing there.

Raven felt something touch her ankle. She picked up a small, pale blue scarf. It was Arella's old one, she remembered using it as a cuddle blanket as a child. Something was bundled inside it. Raven unravelled it and a small, saphire raven pendant and chain fell onto her lap. It seemed to be glowing, slightly.

Raven smiled, it was a miracle.

She put the chain around her neck. She felt an un-natural energy pulse through her.

_Time to save the world._

**

* * *

R&R...please!**


	18. Crushed Dreams

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

18

Beast Boy fought off the hundreds of vampires swarming over him. There had been a loophole in the oath Raven had forced Aldurah into, and he made that clear. Himself, Slade and the shadow demons couldn't hurt the Titans, but the vampires could.

But, suddenly, the vampires screached in fear. They took off into the sky.

A light was beaming from behind the sacrificial block. Something with large silver wings started to levitate into the air from behind it. It's long, waist legnth violet hair waved in the wind. It was holding a shimmering royal-blue orb.

Raven turned around. The world seemed to be on pause as everyone watched this small, pale girl.

She stared right back. She whispered something under her breath. Strange glass orbs encircled each Titan seperately.

Raven then dropped the orb.

Aldurah bellowed to his followers to retreat, but no-one had noticed that a black tar-like substance had covered the temple top. Slade, David, Aldurah and all the shadow demons were stuck. Trigon, as big-headed as he was, thought he could withstand anything his puny daughter sent his way. Vampires are very curious creatures, and everyone of them wanted to see what happened next.

The orb hit the temple top with a quiet, muffled klink.

It had the effect of an atomic bomb.

White shockwaves exploded from the ball, incinerating all in it's path. The orbs around the Titans were rippling, but keeping them safe from harm.

The orb stopped emmiting shockwaves and then, in silence, a rippling blue orb started to consume the temple, starting at the smaller orb and erupting into a larger one(anyone seen Alien vs Predator?).

Then, the orb disappeared. There was a rumbling sound and the shields around the Titans disappeared. Without a second thought, the Titans took off into the air, Starfire holding Robin, Pterana-BB holding Cyborg.

The landed safely on the ground below to watch the temple collapse infront of their eyes.

"Booyah! We did it!" yelled Cyborg.

"Friend Ravenhas 'did it'!" cried Starfire.

"Where is Raven?" asked Robin.

The Titans looked at each other. They then ran to the rubble, once a great temple, and started digging.

Robin was wrenching up the smaller rocks.

Cyborgs were a little larger.

Starfire was lifting giant boulders into the air.

Beast Boy, panicing, had turned into an Allosaurus and was smashing every rock in sight.

"Guys..." Robin's voice trailed off.

Everyone ran to his side. A slender, grey hand was poking out from under a rather large boulder.

Beast Boy, back in human form, experianced one of those strange miracles that come rare in this time. His love for Raven forced his sub-concious mind to make him believe, just for a moment, that there was still a chance that she wasn't...that there was a chance that she was still...

His sub-concious mind forced him to pick up this boulder, to save the girl he loved, there was still a chance.

His love gave him the stregnth, and he lifted the boulder into the air and threw it as far as he could.

"Raven, please wake up now," he begged, holding her icy hand.  
"Please, wake up!" He started to shake her.

"Friend Beast Boy, I do not think she can hear you. I do not think she will awaken," said Starfire, tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

"No, you're lying. She's fine, she's fine, she'll be OK, she's just sleeping, I'm just sleeping, I'll wake up and everything will be OK," he muttered, trying to convince himself.

When you truly love someone, you think of any possible excuse when something of this nature comes into your life.

Beast Boy knew it was hopeless, Starfire was right, Raven was...Raven was...

Raven had told him she would die during this ritual, but he had understood her wrong. She had not ment during the ending of the world, she had ment while saving it.

A small, wooden ball rolled next to Beast Boy, pushed by an un-seen force.

It started to glow, and the Titan's world went white, then black as they were sucked into the ball

* * *

So sad. R&R, next chapter will be the last. 


	19. Ressurection

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

19

Beast Boy crept into Raven's old room. It was exactly a year after her death today. He fiddled with Raven's old sapphire pendant, he hadn't taken it off since her funeral.

No-one had entered the room since the wooden ball had returned them to Earth. It was like an insult to Raven's memory, going into her room. But Beast Boy wanted to remember her better, to have a better relic then a bird on a chain.

He looked at her bookshelf. It still had a small scorchmark where the shadowbolt had hit it a year ago. The Book of Azar was still there. There were still so many pages she hadn't read, pages she would never get to read.

He saw a small photograph on the second shelf. Beast Boy picked it up and wiped the dust off it. He smiled. This photograph was the one taken on their first day of being Teen Titans. Raven was standing at the end, smiling slightly. Beast Boy was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder. His other hand was doing bunny ears to Cyborg...which was why he was tip-toeing. Cyborg had a rectangle cut out his arm. That was where they had got the camera from. Starfire was beaming an ear-to-ear smile, one arm hugging Robin, who's head was slightly turning towards Starfire.

They weren't like that anymore. Since Raven's death, the Titans had changed.

Starfire hardly ever smiled, or announced her strange Tameranian celebrations with such excitement anymore.

Cyborg practically lived in the garage with the T-car. He would take it apart, then rebuild it, then take it apart again.

Robin hardly said anything to anyone but Starfire. All he said to the team together was either "Titans, trouble," or "Titans, go!"

Beast Boy...Beast Boy hadn't pulled a prank, told a joke, even smiled since that awful day. Everytime he thought of pulling a prank or telling a joke, he would remember Raven discouraging him or cutting him to size with a sarcastic remark.

He couldn't believe he actually missed that about her.

Starfire missed the meditation sessions, visiting 'the mall of shopping' and just having another girl who understood her, who cared about her problems, who she could tell her most dark secrets and be sure that Raven would never tell...she was so trustworthy.

Cyborg missed the way she would burn Beast Boy with a remark everytime he did pretty much everything he always used to do. He also missed the way she helped him with the T-car, even though she hated the piece of scrap metal.

Robin missed having someone he could trust to lead the team when he was away or unable to fight.

Beast Boy...he missed everything. Her beauty, her understanding, her kindness, even the way she blew her hair out her eyes when she fought.

Beast Boy carried on looking around the room. He walked over to her dressing table. Her old meditational mirror was lying there, cracked and misty.

_I wonder what happened to her emotions._

Then, he saw a figure in the mirror. She was all gray, and icy. Like a ghost.

He looked around him. There was no-one there, so it wasn't a reflection.

The girl smiled at him. She had short, silky hair. She was wearing a cape with a simple brooch. She also had a chakra on her forehead.

"Raven!" whispered Beast Boy.

She nodded. Beast Boy lifted his hand up and touched the mirror. Raven lifted her hand as well and touched his. The mirror immediately frosted up, it looked like a piece of cracked ice. Beast Boy didn't flinch. He could still see Raven's outline.

Raven pointed a slender index finger and started to write something on the mirror. Where her finger touched the ice would melt away and a letter would be legible.

Beast Boy heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Raven looked up to see Cyborg coming through the door.

"BB, are you alright?"

Beast Boy turned back to the mirror. Raven was gone. But he could still read what she had written.

"Yeah, I think I will be,"

With that, Beast Boy left the room, Cyborg following him outside, then the two went their separate ways, Cyborg to the garage, Beast Boy going outside to the place where he and Raven had had a talk about the difference between being child and being a man.

And there he saw her, as beautiful as the moon and the stars combined.

On her mirror the words began to fade.

_You are no longer a child, I see that in your eyes.  
I will see the man you have become now, tomorrow and on until the end of time. I return to you today. _

I love you.

The End

* * *

Incase you're wondering, that is indeed Raven, not just her spirit.


End file.
